Irrevocably in Love
by TeamJakedian
Summary: This storey is about what happens when alice never vistis and tells bella that edward is going to kill him self?this storey is about bella &jacob being together an offical couplehow will it work?can bella stand to have jacob running 4 around 4 her safey?
1. La Push

Irrevocably in Love summary:

Irrevocably in Love is about a new view on New moon by Stephanie Meyer- my first storey id about what happens when Alice never comes back to warn Bella that Edward is going to kill her self? What happens when Bella and Jacob finally become official... how will their relationship work out with Jacob being a werewolf? And Bella never getting to see her Jacob? Will it work? Will she stand being away from him? R&R to find out... its my first storey so I hope you like it :D please review it will mean a lot to me for my first sorry :D thank-you hope you like it

i don't own the twilight saga-- trust me i wish i did :D

. . .

Irrevocably In Love- ***

Chapter one – La Push

Once I knew he was gone, and that he was never coming back- I still hold my breath when I hear his name- I knew I would get over him, well I would a least try! But the more time spent with Jacob Black, the more I forgot and the more I longed for Jacob's touch. I didn't know if I truly loved him, or if I was replacing my … Edward with my Jacob. But I knew I loved him in a certain way and that was the only thing that mattered.

I was now driving to La Push- to my second home- in my Chevy old red truck, which once was Jake's truck. I knew if I thought about what I was doing- I knew I wouldn't be driving to La Push asking Jacob to love me! Was I serious? Or did I just need a replacement for the pain I have suffered? We he like bog? Mending all the holes I suffered? Or was it fate? For me and him to be together?

I didn't know, I wasn't sure- but what I was sure of was I love Jacob black- my Jacob- my sun. The one that shines in the sky with all his happiness and makes me smile. And I knew I was truly in love with him. As I arrived at my second home- my Jacob was sitting on the front steps waiting for me, when I pulled up, he was bouncing up and down- like a child in a candy store- but that is what I loved about him- and I longed for every moment we were away from each other.

As I jumped out of my truck, he was their smiling my favorite smile. And my heart sank in a way that never happened before- it was a mixture of love and anxiously.

As I looked up he was staring into my eyes looking for an answer but all I could do is smile. Because that is what I did best when I was around him. He finally spoke- cutting in to my thoughts.

'' Hey,'' he whispered.

I just stood their motionaily looking at his beautiful eyes- asking my self, if he felt the same way I felt for him.

''Hi,'' I breathed

My heart was going 100 kilometers a second and he picked it up.

I still couldn't take in that he was a werewolf; he acted so much like a human to me. But that never changed the way I feel about him.

'' So, what would you like to do today?'' he asked- cutting into my thoughts yet again.

I thought about that for a moment and knew exactly what I wanted to do.

But first,

'' Is Billy here?'' I asked hoping he wasn't.

''No, he isn't, he and Sue are having lunch at Sam and Emily's place today.'' He said with questioning eyes.

And I knew that their was a god; and for once he was on my side.

I grabbed his warm hand- and he didn't hesitate to grab back- and we headed towards our favorite hide out- La Push beach.

Once we arrived, we walked in silence for a few minutes always looking at each other and laughing when we got caught.

Finally he sped up his tracks and stopped in front of me with curious eyes.

'' What's wrong Bella, your mind seems to be some where else today, if you don't want to come around anymore I would understand because it is boring- I wouldn't get upset- I wouldn't be mad, I would understand'' he questioned me with a plea in his eyes.

That was the opposite of what I was thinking.

''No! '' I answered to sudden and a smile seemed to light up his face.

'' Ok, so what's a matter?'' he asked concern in his face.

'' I just…'' I stuttered, uncomfortable

'' You just..? '' he asked with a stunning smile- it made my heart sang

''I-I…' oh my god! How could I not do this? I was so confident this morning- well certain enough. Then out of the blue he took my face in his hands and smiled.

''what is it, honey? '' he asked with a sparkle in his eyes. It was the first time he called me 'honey'.

I looked up to his eyes and he had his head tilted to the side with curious eyes.

Then it came out in a burr.

'' I love you, Jacob. I really and truly love you. I will understand if you don't feel the same way, and I will be out of your life. I understand if our friendship gets ruined over my stupidity, I'm sorry if this truly upsets you and I'm sor--… ''

He interrupted me when he put his long figure on my mouth- now holding my face with just one hand under my chin.

I didn't know if this was a good sign or a bad sign. I didn't care. He then suddenly leaned his head forward and kissed my lips. I didn't know at first what he was doing but then I realized. And I was kissing him back. He had his hands on my back and I had my hands in his hair.

He was kissing me back! Did this mean he loved me back? Or was he doing it just because he didn't want to hurt me? But I didn't care.

Suddenly we were both on the sand laying down- I was on my back kissing his whole face- we were both struggling to breath. He then had his lips on my neck- kissing every inch of it. I had my arms around his neck pulling me closer to him, wanting more of him. The suddenly he stopped and put is lips close to my ear and said

'' you don't know how long I have been waiting for you to say that!' my heart sank and I now knew he loved me the same way I loved him.

Suddenly Jacob went rigid, and got up on his feet. I was confused! Did he just realize that he was doing the wrong thing – that he didn't love me.

'' What-t?'' I asked scared.

And that was when I saw him. He was standing their eyeing me with so much anger that it scared me. I have never seen him like this or even imagined it.

Abruptly I jumped up on my feet and he eyes my shirt- it was undone.

'Oh No!' I whispered,

Unexpectedly Jacob started walking towards him with his hands up in what looked like a criminal walking to a police officer, - and then he started to talk.

'' Charlie, I am so sor-!'' he told him sincerely.

I was frozen…

***

So that was my first chapter and storey of Irrevocably in Love, hope you liked it… if not tell me and please read & review thanks :D my next chapter will be coming out soon :D – thanks


	2. Charliealmostblessing

HEY READERS:

THIS IS MY SECOND CHAPTER FORM THIS; BOOK; HOPE U LIKE IT... PLZ REVIEW THANKS A LOT: p

Irrevocably in love – chapter two

Charlie's –almost- blessing:

…

I was frozen…

Their was nothing I could do to move or even open my mouth. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my throat- well what was left of it- and run away screaming.

I thought about that and my heart ached more. I wanted to open my mouth and defend Jacob and my self, but it looked like Jacob was already doing it for me.

'Charlie I can explain' Jacob said with a fear in his eyes.

'I'm listening Jacob Black' Charlie said now with his police officer tone.

I was shaking out of control, I felt like Jacob when he turns into a werewolf. And I flinched of the memory of the Jacob- wolf.

'Well Bella and I are in love with each other, I will do everything for her'- he clucked, I guess he was thinking about Victoria-'And I am so sorry if you got the wrong impression'. He said eyeing his expression.

Charlie's face was thoughtful for a moment until he finally decided to come back to planet earth- even if that word meant the same these days with werewolves and vampires running around.

'Now Jacob,'- he said with emotions that I didn't recognize-

' Bella has been hurt once to many times, I love her with all my heart and if I see her like that again, I would probably kill someone Jacob, I can't see her like that again and it won't happen again while I am alive, do you understand?'

Now I recognized the emotion it was love, hurt and strong hatred.

Love because he loved me and cared about me with all his heart, like a farther and daughter relationship should be. Hurt because it hurt him to see me so depressed and not myself- I flinched at the memories of all the months I spent walking around looking like a zombie. And strong hatred because he hated him for doing this to me, he hated seeing his only child in so much pain that it hurt him like it hurt me- Charlie felt useless.

'Charlie, I will never hurt Bella as long as I live, and I will protect her from all her hurt and pain that has caused her' Jacob said interrupting my thoughts.

We both looked up at Charlie's face to see if he had persuaded him.

'Well Jacob, I don't think that is entirely true, I come down here looking for you, Bella and Billy and then I found you making out with my daughter!' Charlie was now yelling, his face going red with fury and anger.

I was cared for Charlie's safety and mind. Because what happened if Jacob suddenly turns in the Jacob-wolf? How will Charlie react? He wasn't much younger than Harry. How will his heart cope? I wouldn't be able to live without Charlie. I wouldn't survive.

'I'm sorry you had to see that Charlie, but it was the first time it has ever happened, I promise you that'. Jacob said cutting into my thoughts. His eyes were intense and genuine. And their was no doubt Charlie could think he was lying.

Jacob then came to stand next to me and grab my hand; when he touched me it was like I was in pain and he was relieving me. He then bent down and whispered in my ear.

'It's going to be alright love, he trusts me' he breathed. And I finally relaxed when what felt like hours of stressing was actually only minutes.

Charlie then mumbled something I didn't hear and told me that we had to go. I was disappointed; I didn't want to leave now I wanted to keep holding Jake's hand. But we couldn't, and I knew it was going to be a long uncomfortable week with me and Charlie.

So jack, Charlie and I walked up to the Black's house; every now and then Charlie would peek over his shoulder at us what looked like an approving but not yet acceptance look.

Once we reached the house, Charlie and I went straight to our cars. Jacob tagged along holding my hand. Once I was at my door, Charlie turned his head abruptly.

'Now Jacob, I am sorry about this today' – I suspected that he was thinking about his and Billy's friendship- 'but you have to understand that I am a father and my daughter is Bella' he said eyeing mine and Jacob's hand together.

'I understand that Charlie, and like I said before I will never hurt Bella, as long as her heart keeps beating' he said squeezing my hand.

'Well it's good that we are on the same page' Charlie muttered self-consciously. 'Ok, bells time to go home' he said with a slight smile on his face. He shifted his body and turned towards his car.

Jacob then opened my door and lifted to me to my seat. I smiled at his expression; it looked like he finally got the monkey off his back.

Then he gave me a slight kiss on the lips.

'I will see you tonight.' He told me.

'Huh-h...?' I asked a little confused. Was Jake going to dare to come visit me after what has just happened today? Was he that crazy? I can just imagine the looks Charlie would give me and Jake while we do our 'Home Work' at the kitchen table.

'When Charlie is sound asleep'. He smiled my favorite smile and I wanted to touch his face so badly but I knew Charlie would be eying my every move. So I nodded and smiled trying to take out the picture of my head why that was so ironic. When Edward use to sneak into my bed room and sing me to sleep. I moved my head back and forth some how trying to block out the images.

Jacob noticed and gave me a slight smile. Did he know what I was thinking? He couldn't! Could he?

'I love you Bells' he whispered when I put my truck in reverse.

'I love you too Jake, see you tonight' I said with a slight bump of my heart. He noticed and smiled my beloved smile. Waiting for the time he sneaks thought my window.

…

So did you like it? If so tell me what bits you liked.. If u has any suggestion for the following chapters to come… make sure u re view n READ … THANKS: d: d

REVIEW PLEASE 


	3. strange figure

Hay this is my first book well not really book lol um fist short storey but 3rd chapter I am really excited so far ppl have been telling me it good which it gud ha-ha lol

Hope u enjoy

Plz r&r

Chapter3 – strange figure

Charlie and I walked though the door after our little 'Misunderstanding' at La Push beach. At this point I was thanking god that we weren't in the same car driving back to forks because of the awkwardness this is filling the air now. I couldn't imagine how that would feel. 15 minutes of Charlie's awkward thoughtful face would drive me mad!

Once I walked through the door I went straight thought to the kitchen to make Charlie and my dinner. I decided to make satay kebabs with Charlie's favorite rice dish. I remember that was the only dish my mum made- could make without burning herself or the house down- that Charlie actually liked.

Charlie sat down with a grunt and started looking at the Daily newspaper. While he was doing that I went to pick up the fry pan – and staying their couple of seconds more than needed.

I was blushing at the thought of Charlie's conversation was going to turn. I had never really talked about Edward with Charlie- well I didn't talk to him about anything. And I was scared to talk to Charlie about my relationships, or even mention anything remotely close to the subject.

So I started to think about Jacob and his La Push 'Gang' running around out their to protect me from Victoria. I thought about all those hours of running around when they could be sleeping. But Jacob always says 'its his job' and that his 'gang' would be running around like this anyway for La Push and Forks. But I still felt guilty and wanted Victoria so bad just to come and take me instead of endangering the people I love. I can't imagine the hurt I would feel if one of their gang got injured because of my stupidity. Maybe I should have taken Edward's advice and stayed away from him. I wouldn't be feeling the hurt and pain I suffered now if I never meet him. But I couldn't bring myself to regret that I meet him because it was the happiest months of my life. I smiled at that thought and started to serve dinner. I placed the bowls on the table along with two glasses of coke.

Charlie put the newspaper down and started to dig in to his dinner.

But what happen if some one got hurt?

Jacob? Quill? Sam? Embrey? Paul? Jared? Leah? Seth? I couldn't live with myself with some thing happens to either one of them. Some times I feel like yelling at the sky and say' I'm here god! Take me!' But he never listens.

'Bella…-'Charlie said interrupting my thoughts.

I pulled my head up a little confused because I had forgotten what had happen an hour ago. I had been so rapped up in my thoughts.

A slight line creased my forehead and I started to worry.

He noticed that.

'Now Bella, don't worry, I am your father I am supposed to do this' he said looking like a tomato.

He was blushing that was making me blush. He was sweating bullets. He pulled his hand up to his face and wiped the sweat off. This was a bad sign! What was he going to say? If he was this embarrassed imagine what I looked like? And what he was thinking?

.finally he spoke.

'Now Bella, now that you and Jacob are …' he stuttered

'Official' I suggested.

'Yes, official, there are some things that we need to get off our backs''. He said still looking tomato-like.

'Ok, dad shoot' I said hopefully convincing him that I was calm.

' Well on what I have seen with you and relationships, you are very dedicated and serious about it, but Bella you do have to take into consideration that Jake is still a teenager and probably doesn't want a serious relationship' he said eyeing my expression to make sure he hasn't offended me.

'Um, dad I know that Jake is more dedicated to this relationship than you think, so you don't need to worry' I told him confident.

'Ohh ok, Bella. I was just letting you know so don't get worked up if this doesn't work out ok?' I shivered at that thought. But I knew he would never do anything wrong to me. I trust him but I also trusted Edward and look what he did to me? I shaked my head in a way to try and get rid of that thought.

'Oh ok thanks dad, you don't have to worry about Jake' I told him sincerely.

'Oh, I know Bella, jakes a good kid, I trust him, his good for you' he said with a smile.

'You… think...He… is … good…for …me?' I shuttered amazed. He had never said that about Edward.

'Oh Yer he is a good kid' he said embossed and I guessed he regretted saying that.

'Aw ok dad, but-'I aid but he interrupted me,

'Aw ok Bella, I am sorry but the game is about to start and I was supposed to meet Billy ten minutes ago' he said getting up. He rinsed his bowl and went headed to the front door.

'Ok bells, see you later, you can call Jake if you want some company' he said but his voice broke at jakes name.

'Aw ok thanks dad' I said stunned. He must really like Jacob. He was already out the door.

I just sat their amazed.

'Well that didn't end up how I expected it should of' I mumbled to myself. Shaking my head.

I just sat their.

After 5 minutes I began to clean up the kitchen, then I went into the already tidy rooms and began to sort some stuff out and clean up a bit more.

Then suddenly I heard a light knock on the door.

I barely ran to the door with the news of company. I was expecting the post man or something but then I realized the time.

I was just about three meters away from the door when the phone rang, I yelled a quick 'ill be right their' and ran the opposite direction.

It was Jake, he said that he couldn't make it tonight because Sam had him working double swifts, he told me he was very sorry and that he loved me. When I was done I hang up the phone and sat in one of the kitchen stools, I was a little disappointed.

But then I heard the slight knock again and went running for the door again.

I pecked though the peck hole and only saw a black figure. Waiting patiently.

I opened the door to apologize but I couldn't see the creatures face.

'I'm sorry about that, how can I help you?' I asked confused on who this would be at my door at this time.

And then suddenly the black figure took a step forward. And my heart sank. I couldn't move or speck. Then the creature smiled a beautiful smile.

'Bella…' the creature said in a musical tone that nearly made me claspe.

Then that he were I saw it.

The light.

And then I saw blackness and realized I had fainted.

…


	4. Unwelcoming Surprise

Chapter 4- Unwelcoming Surprise.

And then I saw blackness and realized I had fainted.

I had slipped of the edge of consciousness.

Everything went black!

*

When I awoke I was first aware of cool hands touching me- Only one pair of hands. Arms were holding me; a finger touched my cheek and then a palm cured to fit my forehead.

I then heard just a humming at first, and then the sounds grew.

'Is she going to be ok?' Someone breathed, and I didn't recognize the voice.

'Yes, she is, she will wake up in about 30 seconds' and I definitely knew that voice. I could recognize it from a mile away.

It was Alice Cullen- Edward's favorite sister- the 'physic' – I loved her like a sister but when Edward left me she didn't even come back to say bye. That was the thing that probably hurt me the most- other than my true love saying he doesn't love me anymore- but I felt like their was a hole in my heart from Alice, one that couldn't be repaired to quickly or easily.

'Alice…?' I asked confused. Still with my eyes closed.

'Oh Bella, Bella, can you hear me?' she asked, sounding alarmed.

'Yes, I can. What are you doing he-? Were is ed-?' I shuttered and a part of me wished he wasn't here and that part was Jake.

That was when I realized that some one was holding my head from hitting the floor. I looked up almost speechless on who I saw, Wavy long blond hair, golden eyes, exceptionally astonishingly beautiful Rosalie was standing at my head with a breath taking smile that almost made me cry and I knew I would be doing a lot of that tonight.

For the first time in a couple of months I felt normal, too normal- out of place even.

'Rosalie…?' My voice was blank with disbelief.

'Hello Bella, how are you?' She said in a musical tone that sounded like she was singing rather than talking.

'Awe…' I said still doubt in my voice.

Why was she here? She never talked to me before. Did she think coming and talking to me would be better for me or worse? Did she hate me that much, that she wanted me to die more inside?

I didn't know if her being here is good or bad but right now it feels pretty bad. It was bad because when they left I knew I would become more of zombie-women than I was before. I knew that, that would drive Charlie straight to the 'moving back to Jacksonville 'plan, it would reopen and this time I knew I wouldn't have the strength to fight anymore.

What did they want from me? Haven't their family already done enough to me? Did they come back for second round?

No! No! NO! They wouldn't! They couldn't! Do they have hearts? Well I knew the answer to that but hypothetically?

'Bella lets get you up' she said interrupting my thoughts.

And that when I realized I was shaking my head back and forth whispering _no ,no, no_**,**

Why were they here? Did u do something wrong? Was I in trouble? Was Edward in trouble? What was going on?

I suddenly shivered and realized I had been placed on the couch, now sitting rapped in a blanket on Alice's lap. I tried to squeeze the ironic image from my head but it didn't help me as much as it thought it did, I felt a stabbing pain in my heart and wanted to scream out in agony. But I didn't, because if I did I would have to explain how much hurt and pain I was in and I am not sure I am up to that stage of my 'depression' yet.

Before I could ask them all the questions I had in my mind I realized I was so exhausted, and could barley keep my eyes from fluttering down. – But I didn't want to sleep.

I wanted to ask questions. I wanted to know why they were here!

And before I knew it my eyes were heaving with sleep. And I decided it could wait. But would they still be here? So I decided to ask.

'Alice....' I asked with my eyes closed

She was staring at the TV with a blank expression and once I called her she aromatically pulled her head down to look at me.

'Are you going to leave? I mean will you still be here when I wake up?' I asked flinching if she said no.

'Of course Bella, as well as Rosalie' she said nodding her hair to 'Charlie's' chair.

She had a slight smile and on lips and she looked like she belonged more to a run way then my old little t.v room.

Their beauty lit up the room. I felt my heart sank but was too sleepy to think it more though.

I eyes then fell shut and I was dreaming.

All though my dream I was cold, I shivered all the way though my dream until when I was in a deep sleep. And I knew why, I was sleeping on a lap of a vampire.

When I awoke, their was a slight grey light coming from the window. I was shivering in my bed and thinking about what had happened in the last day.

'Owe' I whispered realizing I had two vampires in my house. Jumping out of my bed in my sweats and running down stairs.

I stopped at the top of the stairs because I heard Charlie, Rosalie and Alice talking.

When I realized what they were talking about my heart felt nothingness.

…

**Ok done.. soz it took so long.. hopefully it wont happen again… I had a lot to do this week so yea.. on the two week holidays hopefully I will get a lot out :D lol tell me what u think and review plz ty.. **


	5. ears dropping

When I awoke, there was a slight grey light coming from the window. I was shivering in my bed and thinking about what had happened in the last day.

'Owe' I whispered realizing I had two vampires in my house. Jumping out of my bed in my sweats and running down stairs.

I stopped at the top of the stairs because I heard Charlie, Rosalie and Alice talking.

When I realized what they were talking about my heart felt nothingness.

…

When I heard his name I had to steady my self from falling down the stairs.

I suddenly felt really cold, like some one just put me in a bath full on ice cubes. I shivered at the thought, and tried my best to listen carefully. It didn't help that my mind was going hundred kilo meters an second.

'So is he coming back?' Charlie asked in a rude tone, it made me want to come down their tell him to shop because it didn't matter, it didn't matter because he was never coming back, he left me here to die, well not in that sense. But I knew that Victoria was coming for me and I knew that I wouldn't be able to convince Jake to just let her kill me and let him run for it. But I still didn't understand why she was coming! I wasn't Edward's mate anymore. Her theory was a 'Mate' or a 'Mate', wasn't it? Well that didn't apply to our relationship no more. It would be a waste of time for her to come looking for me when Edward wasn't here, but she would just have to kill me because of the trouble coming out. She would need to come back with the news that she has killed Bella Swan.

I shivered again and felt my heart ach in pain; it was like it craved for the moisture that came out of my eyes.

'Well I haven't really talked to him in awhile, he is in Italy on some … business' I noticed the pause, what business was that?

Hunting? Visiting more Vampires? Tracking?

God knows, and to be honest I didn't really care or wanted to know. After all the hurt he put me though, I don't know why I keep thinking of him, he didn't deserve my love. And wasn't really sure if I loved him.

Do I love him?

'Ohh, well I think he would already know that he isn't welcome here or any where near her' he said interrupting my thoughts. I imagined him pointing his figure in the direction to my bed room, with a grunt on his face.

I don't even know why they were talking about this!

Are the Cullen's coming back? If not then why is Charlie so interested?

'Don't get me wrong, you guys are welcome, but I don't want him any where near her, I couldn't stand to see the reaction on her face when he shows up at school or my front door' Charlie said and his voice broke. I imagined the scene at the beach with Jake.

Jake?

And that was when my heart shattered into a thousand pieces of ice.

Jake? A werewolf! What would happen when he arrives here to come pick me up? Would there be a war? I couldn't imagine all those werewolf's up against tiny Alice and beautiful Rosalie.

I winced at that thought and turned my head back and forth, some way trying to remove the image.

'Oh, that Charlie I know, plus even if we decide to come back he won't go any where near Bella unless she wants him to' Alice promised

_Even if we decide to come back? _What? Were they thinking of coming back? Are they just going to come back to Forks and act like every thing is normal and they hadn't broken my heart my heart and made me want to die? How could they even consider coming back? Did he think that he could just come into my life with open arms and expect me to just jump right in and act like everything is fine?

Well for one thing is sure I knew I wouldn't react like that. If he did come back I would have to find some way to put my self together and tell him to go. Tell him that I didn't love him anymore and that I hated, hated him for making me feel this way for so long.

But I knew I couldn't convince my self to do that, to say those horrible things.

'Wait, are you thinking of coming back?' Charlie said, answering my thoughts.

'Well for a while Esme was considering it, but we don't know if it will be the best thing for Bella' Alice's tone sounded almost like a plea.

'Damn right it won't' Charlie almost groaned.

It made me jump at the sudden tone of his voice and the direction the conversation was going.

' I'm sorry, Rosalie, Alice, I didn't mean to be rude, look I will talk to you girls later, I have work and I am already running late' Charlie said, whilst sliding out his chair. I heard a slight rumble and I imagined Charlie digging out his eyes from the bowl near the front door.

'Cya girls, give Bella my love.'

A few moments later I heard the front door shut and a few more I heard the cruiser roar to live.

'Bella you can come down now' Alice shouted from down stairs. I was a little embarrassed that they knew I was ears dropping on them. I felt almost rude.

' you know what they say about ears dropping' Rosalie added, I could see a slight smile on her lips.

I giggled and sat on one of the dinning chairs.

'So Bella, what's for breakfast?' Rosalie asked, sarcastically.

'Well you can have what ever you want, just no human, ok?' I said sarcastically, trying to match Rosalie's tone.

'Ha-ha Bella' Alice laughed weakly.

'Not funny' Rosalie said, almost looking offended.

'Aww well I want some toast'- I said getting off my chair.-'You want anything' I added, sarcastically. I think I was over doing it today.

'Just eat Bella' Rosalie and Alice both chimed in; they both eyed each other and started to laugh.

I couldn't help but join in. I signed.

'So…' I said seriously and they both realized the change of tone in my voice.

'Are you guys moving back to forks?'

…


	6. different plans

'So…' I said seriously and they both realized the change of tone in my voice.

'Are you guys moving back to forks?'I asked watching my hands on the table. Not wanting to look at their faces and see their expression.

Part of me dreaded the answer and then the other part was curious. Suddenly I felt two hands on mine and looked up and to my surprise, Rosalie was sitting their, looking down at our hands. I then moved my attention to our hands.

The light from the kitchen window was shining on our hands. And that was when I had enough. I started to sob. My heart finally got what it wanted.

Rosalie then put her arms around me and held me in her stone ice chest. It actually felt comforting.

I remember all the times I cried for hours in my room just wanting some one to comfort me, to be their and hold me.

And that was when I lost it.

I started to cry, my heart was dancing, well jumping out of my chest just wanting to escape and jump for he nearest whole and burry it self alive.

Rosalie then hugged me closer and it just made me cry more.

I then realized how stupid I sounded and lifted back up. I rubbed the tears off of my eyes and sniffed.

'Sorry' I laughed weakly.

'It's alright Bella, I can't imagine how you feel' Alice chimed in.

I then realized she was sitting next to me patting my back lightly. I sniffed more and repeated my self.

'So are you moving back to Forks?' I repeated, I almost sounded annoyed.

Rosalie and Alice both turned to eye my expression. Probably thinking I might break down again.

'I'm ok, I can handle it' I laughed faintly. Feeling my throat tighten. It felt like I had a golf ball in their and he more I swallowed the more it became worse.

'I can handle it' I repeated myself, whispering

Suddenly the phone rang and u nearly fell off the side of the chair, I was actually considering not picking it up. But who could it be?

Jessica? Mike? Jake?

Jake?

I almost nearly ran to the phone but of course I striped over my own feet. I didn't care that my feet hurt; I jumped tight back up and ran the meter to go to the phone; But instead looking at my feet this time.

'Hello?' I asked out of breath.

'Bella, are you alright?' his husky voice said. And that was when I lit up.

'Yes, I'm fine, I just striped trying to get the phone' I told him a little embarrassed.

'Ha-ha, that's my Bella, are you ok?' he said sarcastically.

'Sure, sure' I smiled at the response; Jake would always use it with me when we would work out in the garage with hot sodas and trashed dirt bikes.

'Ha-ha, so what are you doing today?' he asked almost excited.

I then realized I had two vampires in my house.

'Umm, well I am a little busy today Jake, I have studying to do' I lied.

'No you don't Bella, its summer holidays' he told me and I could hear the suspicion in his voice.

'Yeah I know I want to understand my subjects for next year' I told him, hopefully he believed that lie; Jake and I both knew I sucked at lying.

'Oh ok, would you like me to come over? Me and you both know that I need to do that as well' he said almost laughing.

'Sure, Sure Jake, see you in 30?' I asked. I gave in realized that I was holding Jake back, and I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to lose the person that loved me the amount that I loved him.

'Cool Bella, see you soon' Jake said now excited.

'Ok Jake bye.' I said but I realized he had hung up on me.

I then turned swiftly around and Alice and Rosalie were staring at me.

'Oh' I said realizing what I had done.

'It's ok Bella, we had to hunt anyway today'' they both told me.

'Oh, well sorry for kicking you out' I told them sincerely.

'Bella, it's your house, you're not kicking any one out' Alice said.

'Ok Bella, we are off, Cya in a couple of hours ok?' Rosalie told me.

'Try not to get into any trouble' Alice added with a grin.

They both came to kiss me on the check and walked out the back door in a second.

After a moment I signed and ran up stairs to get my books.

When I came down I placed them on the table and started to make some sand witches, realizing what time it was. I then filled two glasses of milk and placed them on the table with the sand witches. It looked more like a dininer than two people having lunch and doing home work. I then placed my books aside and grabbed two pens; knowing Jacob he would of forgotten one due to the fact of running around protecting La Push and forks. I am surprised he has a chance to call me then come and see me.

Suddenly I heard a light knock on the door. I got up and walked swiftly to the door, about a meter away I couldn't wait no more I ran to the door and opened it almost taking out the wall with it. For some reason I realized I was looking for some one else.

But their he was my personal son.

…

**Ok hope you like it, sorry if it got a bit boring their. If you have any suggestion on parts or ideas fell free to tell me in a review!**

**Please review! I don't care if it is a bad one, anyways hope you like it and have fun reading it .**

**Love.**

**~Team Jakedian~ ******


	7. terrifed

Chapter 7. Terrified

_Hope you like it so far, if not tell me I won't get offended ____ lol hope you enjoy_

_Ciao xx_

_~Team Jakedian~_

…

Chapter 7. Terrified

But their he was, my personal sun!

If it was possible he looked bigger than ever. I missed him so much, it had been less than 24 hours and I already missed him so much.

'Hi' he breathed, he lifted his left hand to touch my face, before he already touched it, and it felt like it was on fire. But I didn't care. I had been earning for his touch and finally I had it.

'Hey' I said in a slow but even whisper. I pressed his hand to my face and closed my eyes. With Jacob I always felt safe and warm. It might be the fact that he was 6 feet tall and was running a 120 temperature.

And suddenly his right hand was in my hair, and our lips touched. _Finally!_ I thought.

I had my hands around his neck and he had his hands in my hair. I felt like I was on fire, I had burning flames all over me, on my lips, neck, and creeks.

' Amem' some one cleared their throat.

I began to stiffen, and Jacob noticed and laughed. He set me back on the floor, that was when I realized I had my legs wrapped around his waist, I couldn't imagine what that looked like.

I looked up to see two giant boys were standing there with smirks on their faces. Thank- god it wasn't Charlie, I thought. But I was still embarrassed. My face got hotter and felt like my eyes didn't want to look up.

'Quil, Embry' Jacob almost groaned. 'I said five minutes'

'Ha-ha, bro sorry to interrupt' Quil and Embry both started to roar with laughter and it just made me more embarrassed.

And suddenly they stopped.

All three of them stiffened.

'What? Not funny anymore?' I said rolling my eyes.

'Hardly Bella' Quil said suddenly serious.

'What-t'

'Go look now!' Jacob interrupted me, almost rude.

Suddenly Quil and Embrey ran into my house and closed the door. I turned around to face him.

'What the hell-l' I started.

'Bella' he said interrupting me yet again. 'Do you know you had vampires in your house?' he asked me, eyeing my expression, he probably thought I was going to break down.

I laughed.

Jacob suddenly looked shocked.

'Well that wasn't the reaction I was waiting for.' He told me, probably thinking I was crazy.

'No, no' I began 'I already know, I have two vampires in my house. Rosalie and Alice – Edwards's sisters- came to visit me after you rang me last night' last night? It felt like last week.

' You. Had. Two. Vampires. In. Your. House?' he shuttered, astonished.

'Yes, yes. But there safe Jake, don't worry.' I aid, lifting my hand up to his face in some way to south him. He closed his eyes and looked like he was thinking. Then to my surprise he shook his head and opened his eyes. He placed my hand back to my side and suddenly he was over the top of me yelling.

'Bella, do you really think that matters? You could have died! I would have to kill some one to get revenge; you were here with two vampires in your house! No protection! Do you what that would have done to me if you died? Or if you turned into a vampire? Jacob shouted, he was shaking everywhere, his hands, arms, and chest.

I instantly recoiled away from his anger, it was first time I ever saw him this angry with me. I was utterly scared; all that was going though my head was Emily's face. How she got attacked her wolf-husband- Sam. Jake would never do that to me, would he? What if he lost control? I was gone!

I realized I was in the corner, in the middle of the front door and the inside table. He was shouting at me, Yelling!

Suddenly Quil and Embrey ran down stairs and jumped to me. They had him tied on the floor; they both had all their weight on him. Jake was struggling like a worm still yelling at me.

I was sitting in the corner, terrified. I had my arms wrapped around my legs, whispering _jake,jake,jake. _

All of a sudden I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I instantly recoiled from it.

'It's ok Bella, its Sam' he told me, soothing me.

'Sam?' I whispered. 'Were j-Jake?' I shuttered.

' they had to take him away, for the mean time I would like you to come down to Emily's with me just until Charlie comes home' he told me.

'S-sure' I said 'wait! Could I make some phone calls first?' I asked. Why was I asking? It wasn't like he was my father.

'Sure Bella, take your time' Sam said nodding. He got up and I guessed he was waiting for me in the car.

I ran to the phone, I first I called Alice and told her I will be back before dinner, she agreed and told me she had to go to Port Angles anyways to get some clothes. I asked if she needed some money but she just snorted.

I then rang Charlie and told me I will be back before dinner, he said ok and asked if I would like to meet him at Billy's for dinner, I had to think about that first. Was Jacob aright to see me again? But I wanted to see him. I agreed and told him I would meet him at 5.  
Once I was done, I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door.

I opened it and their it was!

I fell back on my back side and started gasping for air.

This was it! This is when I would die!

...

_Aww ok done lol I am pretty happy I have gotten 3 chapters out in the last 2 days lol I am proud hahaha lol now LAUREN aka poodle doesn't have to annoy me for a least a day lol ha-ha jkz jkz lol _

_Anyways hope u like it _

_As always REVIEW PLEASE!! _

_Just press the button hahaha lol thanks and keep reading : P _


	8. the ride

**Author's note: **

_**Sorry it has been a long time since I have published my chapters but right now I am really busy with school and I know I know I have two weeks of holidays and I am just being lazy but I got slammed with so much essays and projects that they are coming out of my ears ha-ha. But I promise (imagine me putting my hand to my chest) that I will at least get three chapters out this week… hopefully of course! Lol happy reading and please review! **_

_**Than -youh**_

_**~Team Jakedian~ **_

_**P.s sorry if boring... lol it isn't my fault ha-ha :S lol anyways hope you enjoy and once again please R&R. thanks.. Ciao for now! **_

Irrevocably in love!

Chapter eight; The Ride.

Once I was done with my phone calls I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door, I grabbed the door handle to open it and suddenly I heard a roar, I imagined it was a car and didn't go into specifics- thank god because I always start to stress out when I think about things I guess I got that from Charlie as well, like everything else of course.

I started to open the door when I saw it; I fell on my back gasping for air.

And their it was.

My breath was ripped from my lungs and the air was thick as I tried my best to breath, that was when I saw it, a huge black shape eased in front of me, that creatures shadow was twice the size as its shape and four times the size of me. It stalked deliberately towards me.

My eyes stung with anguish as tears streamed my cheeks, I knew this was it, I knew this is when I would die, no one here to save me and no one here to get revenge because they don't know who it was that murdered me.

My stomach felt as though it was tied in knots and pangs of shuddering wracked my body, I was shaking unconditionally, and I couldn't stop. I could fell my teeth chattering and I was afraid they could shatter into a million pieces.

The creature moved one step in front of the sun and I could see it more clearly. It was enormous, as tall as a tree but taller! The creature had more muscle than any body builder I had seen.

It moved a step closer, and my heart sank, like titanic going down- and I could finally see it more clearly now.

A bear, only it wasn't your average size of a bear, it was much bigger. The gigantic monster leaned its long muzzle towards me, in some way of reinsurance, and lightly knocked my knee playfully.

My heart began to slow a slight margin when I realized the bear was just playing around, I imagined him lost in the woods and come across to my house because everyone knew I didn't have the best luck in the world.

My pulse started to ease up a little; I looked into his eyes for any sign of attack or hatred, and that was when I saw a light sparkle in his eyes. I now knew everything. I wasn't afraid anymore, but a part of me was just in case I was wrong and would end up getting murdered because of my nerviness for it to be all over.

I signed in relief.

_Yes! Thank- you god, you have really out done your self now!_ I thought to my self. Thank god I wasn't going to die, I could now see Charlie and Renee and Jake and Mike and Angela again. A sudden wave of relief passed though me.

'Sam...'? I barely said, once I had found my voice.

The huge creature nodded its huge head up and down like saying _yes! _

The Sam-wolf leaned down on his knees and licked my face.

'Ewe' I giggled and wiped my face with my jacket.

The wolf turned his head to the side and let out a roar of laughter escape. He put his hand on his stomach and wiped his eyes; I was so amazed with on that humanly gesture, it was like he was just in a massive wolf suite.

He stopped laughing when he saw my stare. He flicked his head behind him like saying _let's go!_

How were we getting their? Can wolfs drive cars?

'But... How?' I shuttered, looking at the size of Sam and the car, I knew there was no way he could fit in their and some how fit me. He laughed his roar again and reacted for me. My heart reacted; even though he couldn't see my face I knew he knew I was nervous. My pulse gave it away. He proceeded to sling me onto his back, with very little effort. When I was on, I clamped my legs and arms so tightly around him and it made him laugh even more.

I tried to shake out how familiar this gesture was but I immediately took it out of my head, I didn't want to break down right here in front of the Sam- wolf.

'Ok...' I began. 'Let's go' he laughed one more time and took out the back door.

He streaked through the dark thick underbrush of the forest so graceful that I wondered if he had stopped yet, from experience I pulled my head under his shoulder bone and waited until he stopped. Suddenly there was no sound I wondered if we had stopped.

He leaned his hand over to touch my head, I looked up and I was right, we had stopped and now I was looking at Emily's tiny once been grey house.

'One second Bella, I need to ... um. 'He stuttered

'Ok, I will wait' I said, he nodding and ran into the bushes.

Wow I never would have expected Sam to be embarrassed about transforming. He has been a wolf for a long time, I would have thought he would be use to it by now, but I guess there is a first thing for everything. But I was still amazed that he could talk in his wolf form, before he wasn't talking, maybe he only does it when necessary.

I waited their looking at my feet a little awkward.

Suddenly Sam reappeared in his ruined shorts and smile.

'Let's go' he told me.

'Ok 'I whispered.

I don't know why but I am a little nervous, I haven't seen Emily a in long time and I grew to miss her, I can't wait to smell her eggs and muffins cooking away at the oven, it was like it was her best friend.

We were about five meters away from the tiny house when Jared and Quill came out of the house, it looked impossible to fit them plus the furniture and Emily. Sam slaked in front of them and disappeared into the house.

'Hey Bella' Jared said waving, they both have huge smiles on their faces, it looked like there cheeks were about to shatter any moment now.

'Hi' I said shyly, I don't know why, they were like my big brothers now expectably the time I have spent with them.

'So...?' I asked, realized they were blocking the door so I couldn't go inside.

'So a little heads up Bella... ok? 'Jared asked still smiling.

'OK?' I asked confused.

'Well every one is a little shaken up about ... today, ok? So don't be surprised if you don't see Jake today or tomorrow? Alright Bella?' he told me.

A little bit shaken up? I was the one that nearly got my head ripped up! How was every one else a little shaken up? I wouldn't be able to see him! What!

I was breathing really fast, I had to take deep breaths and clench my teeth down so I didn't start to yell.

'Ok' I said though my teeth. They both nodded and let me though the door, before i could get in i heard some one talking.

'What! Why?' I heard Jacob's huskily voice raw.

'Because you put her in danger today Jake, you should of seen her face!' I heard Sam say quietly and professionally.

'But I can't! I won't! I love her.' Jake pleaded. I love him too.

I then opened the door and came in, I didn't care what I was interrupting and I didn't care who I was upsetting. I couldn't live with out my Jake. I wouldn't try.

_**AN: ok end of chapter! Hope you liked it, please review and hope you enjoy! **__****___


	9. Strange love

Author note:

Ok, so I'm debating whether or not to continue with my story because no one reviews or reads I think, lol but it's kind of making me up set to be honest with you!  But anyways tell me if I should continue, if I don't get any reviews I will understand and delete it. Anyways read my new story, I and jaggirl-katie are writing it, it's our first together, hope you enjoy it,

The link;

.net/s/5218964/1/Seperated_at_Fate

The summary is:

Ness and Jacob have been separated after the voulter came now they are fighting fate for what they think is true love? Written by TeamJakedian & jaggirl-katie ; First one together hope you enjoy! U be the judge to see if u wants more!

Hope you enjoy, anyway bout this story u decide.

Continue; Yes Or No?

…

**Chapter nine (9); **

**..**

Once I swung the door open I instantly regretted it, but a part of me didn't, a part of me was glad.

There he was! My personal sun, thank- god I saw him today. But when I looked at him clearer I realized he wasn't his natural self. He had purple bruises under his eyes that made him look like he had a black eye but I knew he didn't because werewolves heal quick, I leant that the hard way. He also looked pale, if that was possible under his tanned brown skin. He literally looked like he just had a punch on and was the one on the floor getting punched in the face and ribs.

He had his face in his hands and it looked like he was sobbing! My Jake sobbing? No! I wanted to make him stop, I wanted to walk over their and put my arms around him and tell him that it was all right, that I was alright. I didn't want him to go through any pain; I felt like a helpless child lost their favorite blanket, I wanted to do any thing in my power to make it better again. I hated seeing him in pain; it hurt me more than it hurt him.

I wanted to move forward but my brain wasn't connected with my feet. I tried to move forward but I felt like I was paralyzed, my feet weren't moving and I wanted so bad just to walk over to him but I couldn't.

I then realizing the people around me looking at me and Jake. Sam was protectively in between us with his back to me, Jared was sitting in the opposite corner from Jake staring at him, it looked like he was going jump any second now. Emily was sitting in one of the stools in the far back trying not to be rude to look at me, and Paul was ramming the refrigerator.

'Bella' Sam began probably trying to talk me out of being her, once he said my name Jake's head snapped up and his eyes sparkled.

I let out a sign, relief rushed through me and I knew Jake was back to his old self.

'Jake-' I began but before I knew it he was on his feet and Sam and Jared were standing in between us, Paul snapped out of his food rampage and decided to join them.

What? Why were they holding him back from me? He wasn't dangerous for me. Ok he got a little carried away back their but it was my fault.

'What the hell? What are you doing?' I sprat at them, they just stared at Jacob and ignored me.

'Bella- 'Emily's mouth was suddenly at my ear, he hand on the small of my back smoothing me.

' It's ok, we are not going to hurt him, he just needs to stay and think about some thing for a while, if you want I can take you to Billy's because I knew your farther will expecting you their in about half an hour' she said, rejoining my memory.

'Umm, ok' I said feeling a bit stupid; I just realized I had interrupted some thing that was important. I felt guilty and wrong for interrupting some thing so virtual. But then I realized that Jake was supposed to be there to with Charlie and Billy tonight. So he had to be their, what could he do? Say he had school or an 'Erin' to run. That wouldn't work, Charlie would never believe it. So he had to show up. 'OK, see you tonight Jake, at Billy's' I said reminding him.

'Aww Bella I don't think Jake will be able to make it their' Sam said, not wanting to demanding me or Jake.

I just nodded not trusting my voice. Trying to hide my tears, I had to get out of here before I break down. I caught a quick look at Jakes face when I escaped their. He looked upset and afraid. I didn't know why but I knew that I couldn't live with out him.

I jumped in to the truck with tears drying on my face, I roared the truck to life and got out of their as fast as I could. I roared around the corner and stopped at the side walk, I couldn't drive with my eyes blurred.

I cut the ignition and laid my head on the seat just resting. I closed my eyes and thought about the emotional hurt I went through today. I don't know how I will survive if I can't see Jake again. Every one is so dangerous for me. I guess it's their excuse, I guess I'm just not lovable and I'm not wanted. If I am then why do people keep leaving me? I'm I that bad to be around? I know I'm not the most interesting person in the world but that shouldn't really matter if you are in love with some one.

If Jacob left me today, and said that he would never come back I would move away and hopefully never return. I don't know how I will take it but I would properly end up in a mental institution.

Suddenly I heard vibrating and realized my phone was beeping. I quickly looked at the caller ID and saw it was Charlie.

_Woops _I thought, right dinner.

'Hello?' I answered

'Hey Bella, were are you? We are all waiting for you to eat!' Charlie said, worry in his voice.

'Everyone?' I asked.

'Yea, Billy, Jake and I' Charlie said, I could almost hear his stomach rumbling.

'Jake?' I asked I a little confused, I just saw him and now he was their. That couldn't be right. I looked at my dash board and realized I had been sitting here for a little over two hours.

' Yea bells, he does live here, so hw long are you going to be?' he asked impatient now.

'Bout 5 minutes, see you soon' I hung up before I could even get an reply. Jacob was going to be there at the house eating pizza with me and Charlie. I signed and turned the ignition on. I would see him, it will be ok.

But what if I turn up and it the day he has to tell me his leaving? What if he says its not you its me? How will I react in front of Charlie?

I would properly kill me self!

…

**A/N; **

**Continue? Yes or no? **


End file.
